What's that Noise?
by Hidden Treasures
Summary: Rose hears a strange noise coming from the Doctor's room, so of course she goes to investigate...
Rose hadn't meant to intrude, and she most definitely hadn't meant to stay and watch. But his door was wide open, and there were… _noises_ …coming from within it, and Rose was afraid he was trapped in a nightmare.

Far from it.

She rushed into the room and stopped short as she saw the Doctor lying on the bed, bare-chested, with his pajama bottoms bunched at his thighs and his hard cock in his hand. She covered her mouth to muffle the squeak of surprise, but he didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were clenched shut as his hand frantically pumped himself up and down. He was grunting softly, urgently, the noise muffled as he bit his lower lip. He must be close.

Rose should have turned and walked away, giving him his privacy, but she couldn't make herself leave. Her initial embarrassment was quickly overcome by curiosity and arousal. He was so beautiful and so sexy, lying there with his cock in his hand, violently jerking himself off.

His abdominal muscles were quivering with tension, and there was a delicate furrow in his brow. His mouth slackened in pleasure as he panted for breath. His fingers, so long and graceful, were gripping himself with a surety possessed by someone who had done this many times before. Judging from the noises he was making, and by the confident swipes of his thumb under the head of his cock, the Doctor had wanked before, and was damn good at it. Rose shivered at the prospect of those fingers touching her this intimately, learning her body, and bringing her this kind of pleasure. She bit her lip to stifle her needy moan.

He was grunting more loudly now, making little whining noises as he squeezed his eyes shut. Rose rubbed her thighs together as she watched his hand move faster still, working to bring himself relief. Suddenly Rose couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Doctor."

Blimey, had her voice always sounded that wanton and needy?

He yelped in surprise as his eyes sprung open and his fingers gripped the base of his cock tightly. A deep flush stained his cheeks and neck as he scrambled to find something to cover himself with. He reluctantly peeled his hand from his cock and grabbed a pillow, bunching it in front of himself.

"Rose," he squeaked breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard noises," she said awkwardly, wringing her hands out in front of her. "Thought you were having a nightmare."

"Right, well, I'm fine," he said brusquely, his eyes darting down to stare at the pillow in front of himself. "Obviously. Could you, erm, give me a moment? A bit of privacy? _Please?_ "

His fingers were gripping the pillow that was hiding his cock so tightly that his knuckles were white. Rose felt a rush of moisture between her thighs as she saw him discreetly press down on the pillow as his hips wriggled up.

"Rose," he pleaded, his hips shuffling restlessly. His eyes were half-lidded and he looked absolutely desperate for the release he'd been so close to getting. "Please."

"Can I watch?" she asked, surprising herself and him.

His jaw dropped open slightly as his eyes glazed over, and a shudder rippled through his body.

"Yes," he rasped out, pressing the pillow roughly into his cock. "God, yes."

Rose walked into the room, exuding a confidence she didn't feel, and sat down on the mattress beside him. She reached a hesitant hand towards the pillow he still held firmly in front of his hips, and tugged it out of his grasp. She looked down at his cock, bright red and leaking at the tip, and so, so hard. She licked her lips, wanting to take him into her mouth, to know how he tasted, but also wanting to see him get himself off.

They'd been here together for just a few weeks, and had yet to progress further than snogging on the sofa. By all rights, this should be awkward and embarrassing, but it wasn't. It felt so right, and so _them_ , and Rose felt her heart clench with the sheer love and trust she felt for him.

"Go on," she urged softly, reaching out and tracing her fingers across his pectoral and abdominal muscles. She delighted in being able to touch him openly, and he seemed to enjoy it as well, if his shuddering moan was any indication. She scratched her nails lightly through the sparse smattering of hair on his chest before moving to circle his nipples.

He whimpered and his hand flew to his cock once more. He wrapped his fingers tightly around it and started up a punishing rhythm, any finesse gone in his need for release. Hard stroke down, quick stroke up, squeeze the tip, repeat. He looked so fucking gorgeous, spread out on the bed as he was, losing himself to pleasure and letting her watch in this moment of vulnerability.

Rose dipped her hand beneath the waistband of her knickers and swiftly started stroking her clit. She breathed out a gasp as a coil of arousal tightened in her belly. It felt so fucking good, and it had been so long since she'd felt desire this strongly. She was so tempted to pull his hand away, shift her knickers aside, and fuck him until they both came.

She groaned at the mental image she'd created, and worked her finger faster against her clit. _Later_ , she told herself. _She could do all of that later_.

The Doctor saw what she was doing, and the motions of his hand stuttered. He squeezed the tip of his cock, rubbing at it frantically as he let out a wrenching moan. Rose watched as the tip turned reddish purple and oozed pre-come over his hand.

"Fuck, Rose," he breathed, arching his hips. He reached down a rubbed his balls, grunting in exertion as he neared completion. "I'm gonna come."

"Me, too," she moaned, rubbing her clit harder and faster, copying the Doctor's rhythm. "C'mon, Doctor."

Rose watched in rapt pleasure as the Doctor's spine arched and stiffened. He cried out her name as his come shot out of his cock and splattered across his belly. His hips rocked up into his fist as he pumped himself through his release, gasping and moaning and making other devastating little noises. He sounded so fucking gorgeous, and he looked so beautiful, lost in pleasure, and, _fuck_ , Rose was so close…

She let out a shuddering groan as her belly bottomed out with pleasure. Her vision swam and she called out for the Doctor as her muscles gave out and she collapsed onto the bed beside him.

The room was filled with their breathless pants. The Doctor reached down for his t-shirt and wiped his stomach clean before he hesitantly curled himself around her. Rose shifted slightly to a more comfortable position and slung her arm across his hips.

"That was…" The Doctor blew out a noisy breath of laughter. "Blimey."

"Sorry for walking in on you," Rose said, not actually sorry at all but feeling rude for interrupting him.

"I'm not," he reassured, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Rose hummed in appreciation and pressed her lips to his bare chest.

"Love you," he murmured sleepily.

Rose grinned and said, "I love you, too."

He made a happy noise deep in his throat and held her impossibly closer.

"Do you think we could do that again sometime?" he asked softly, trailing his fingers up and down her back.

"Hmmm," she said in mock-thoughtfulness.

Rose felt him stiffen and his heart quickened beneath her cheek. She rolled away from him slightly to look up at him, and she made sure he caught her teasing smile. His muscles relaxed marginally, but his pulse was still too fast.

"That was brilliant and all," she drawled, tracing her index fingernail around his puckered nipples. He shivered and leaned closer to her touch. "But I was thinking we could do something…more."

"More?" he breathed, his voice deep and husky, sending bolts of renewed heat down into her groin.

"More," she said firmly.

She cupped the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers in a searing kiss. The Doctor muffled a moan into her mouth and rolled over until he was draped over her. She lazily explored his mouth for a few moments, scratching at his scalp, and she shivered in anticipation when she felt him twitching back to life against her hip.

They pulled back with a wet pop.

"More's good," he gasped, dropping his mouth to her neck. She groaned and tilted her head to give him better access. "More's brilliant."

"Oh, yes," she moaned, running her fingers through his hair. "How about now?"

The Doctor groaned as Rose guided his hands beneath her shirt to cup her breasts. Heat flooded back down his spine once more and he pressed his growing cock against her hip.

"Oh, yes," he agreed, scraping his teeth across her jugular. "Now's good. Now's perfect."


End file.
